


Before You Go

by fuzipenguin



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Future Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they part their separate ways, Carlos and Alice have one last conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my livejournal on 6/4/08. Written for the springkink prompt of 'Alice/Carlos: frantic sex - "One last kiss / before we die"'

     They’ve never touched like this before.

      She knows that it has always been an option, an offer extended on the day they had first laid eyes on each other. Mutual attraction and respect, understanding and camaraderie. Alice had never accepted, because it was safer. Safer for him.

      He’s dying now, no longer safe. She can feel the alien death traveling through his blood beneath her grasping fingers. Alice pulls herself closer, tries to merge their bodies, as much as to feel him move deeper inside her as to fruitlessly draw the infection away from his cells with her untrustworthy powers.

      She weeps soundlessly against his shoulder, tears trickling down her face to crawl past her lips, open and dry from the desert sun. Their frantic moans mingle together, Carlos’ fingers denting the flesh of her hips. He murmurs in her ear, a continual string of words, soft and harsh and everything he’s ever wanted to say to her but couldn’t until now. She does not say a word.

      Her body tenses; his follows a moment later. Alice feels as if she is burning from the outside in, scorched by the heat of his body snug between her legs and the friction of the steel truck door against her back. They rest together, the seconds on Alice’s internal clock ticking by in a macabre match to the sound of his heartbeat.

      Carlos eventually withdraws, fastens his pants, and helps her shaking hands pull her clothes together. His lips move to speak, but she shakes her head, placing a finger over his mouth. She replaces the digit with her own lips, bruising force on both parties sending a hint of copper down her throat.

      It’s not enough, but it’s all they have. They break apart to their separate vehicles, moving onward, moving forward, because that is all that is left. 

 

~End

 


End file.
